Believe in Love
by arthur'sknight
Summary: After the break-up with Germany, Italy is detroyed and America try to help him...
1. I will be forever at your side

**Ok, very fluffy :3 so... Yaoi! Italy/America. no mean people thanks! Hetalia doesnt belongs to me, Italy it's too stupid and im italian, so... XD Enjoy this, it's gonna be a story with chapter. A girl on deviantArt asked me for this and she likes this a lot**

pov: ITALY

Italy looked all around the room. The light of the moon shined on the bed and Italy looked out of the window. _It's unfair. Why I have to stay lonely? Germany... I miss ya._ Italy sniffed and rose form the bed. He walked toward the bedroom's door and opened it. America walked in. "What in the hell are you doing here?" Italy frowned. _What he want, for pasta's sake? _

" I'm here because... Germany..."

" What with him?" Italy widened his eyes. He swallowed and sighed. _Germany! "_ Something happened to him? Something bad?"

" No, no, be quiet, Italy. I only heard of your break up... Well, what he did to ya, what he said..."

" Oh, so you know?" Italy sniffed and tears dropped down on his face. "I... I only want to sleep and... I don't want to stay lonely"

"Italy. Italy, my dear, want me to rest with you?" America took a step and embraced Italy. He caressed Italy's head and smiled. The wind ruffled America's blonde hair. "I... Promise me a thing. Promise that you won't left me lonely. Please" _why I'm saying this, for pasta's sake? I want only to forget Germany... He... he destroyed my heart._ Italy embraced America back.

America grinned and nodded. "I promise, my dearest friend"

" Thanks. I really appreciate this!" Italy jumped e smiled. "Yours is not an obsession! You really are an hero!" He took America's hand and he led the other to the bed. America blushed for the compliment. The sat on the mattress and Italy took the pillow. Here we are. Let's sleep, America! America took the pillow and smiled. Italy sniffed and snugged against America, that put an arm around Italy's chest. Sleep wrapped them.

pov: AMERICA

America sniffed and opened his eyes. The sun illuminated Italy's face, still in the Dream Land. _Aww... He is so cute. Why in the hell Germany has betrayed Italy? _America kissed Italy's forehead and smiled. _If you had chosen me, I would be stayed forever at your side. Ya know... you have another possibility._ Italy whined and opened his light-brown eyes with a smile on his face. He murmured something and America raised and eyebrow. "Can ya repeat, please? I didn't hear what you said..."

"Oh? Mmh... Pasta"

America laughed. "Yeah, uh, pasta. Want some?"


	2. Believe me

**author note: i dont own anything but my writing. understood? in this chaoter you will find America/Arthur making "love" with Italy/Felicino (horrible name! in ma language it means "little happy" Dx) anyway. this is yaoi, again, so go away if it's too much ofr you or dont like it.**

**REVIEWS ARE REALLY WELCOME ^^ maybe you can tell my what you want to be later? i dont know D:**

**sorry for the late update, but i decided to write it in English at first and i had to remember some words D: ENJOY**

pov: America

Italy looked at America, the plates of pasta on the table were steaming and the smell of spaghetti with gravy and meatballs crept in Italy's nostrils, making him smile in a stupid way.

"So, you like it?"

"Truly, America? You are good like hero but you sucks at cooking Italian food. Really. But I appreciate the effort"

"Oh, what's wrong with my spaghetti?" America rose an eyebrow and sniffed.

"C'mon, C'mon, don't be mad. It's only that your gravy is not like the Italian one. Italian is better" Italy nodded and stood up. "Let's try again!" Italy smiled and took America's hand. He forced the dude to rise and dragged him in the kitchen.

_Possible? He doesn't notice I love him... Italy, how can you be so blind?_ America felt his eyes being watery. He sniffed and snatched Italy in a hug. "Italy. I must tell you a thing. I must"

Italy shuddered and leaned against America's chest. "I think I know what you want to tell me... but I will listen... to be sure"

America did a little smile and nodded. He sniffed, took a long breathe and whispered "I-I love you". _Finally. I said it... it's as if a large weight is gone from my chest._

"I was right, then. I'm not stupid like a lot of people think, America... But my heart can think only that is destroyed. Nothing more... You must make me see how much you love me. Germany said the same thing... but he betrayed me"

_Again. Germany. You will pay what you did. It's a promise. _"Don't say his name again, please. It hurts me more than you. I swear..." America tightened the grip and kissed Italy.

pov: Italy

Italy sighed in the kiss and ran a hand through America's blonde hair. _Even with my betrayed heart I can't... say no._ "America. Promise me a thing, and I will be yours. At least, for today"

"Everything you want" America closed his blue eyes and kissed Italy's cheek.

"Promise to me you won't left me like like I'm nothing. Promise me you will really love me... and promise to don't lie"

America stayed quiet for some seconds and looked in Italy's eyes. He nodded "I promise" and stole another kiss. Italy grinned, took a step back. He took off his t-shirt and dropped it "So... I'm yours" He kissed America, invading his mouth with the skilled tongue and making America sighing in pleasure. _I was right... When I chose Germany I did a mistake... and I paid for it._

He smiled in the kiss and closed his eyes. "Make me yours". America picked Italy up and carried him into the bedroom. The sound of their breaths was the only sound.

"Alfred..." Felicino wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist.

"Shh..." America caressed Italy's chest and Felicino opened his eyes. Alfred leaned him on the bed and straddled on Italy. He fumbled with the buttons of his pants and Italy licked his lips._ Mine..._ He wrapped his hand around Alfred's and pulled away the pants and the underwear with a grunt. "Please" Felicino kissed Alfred's cheek.

America smiled and grabbed Italy's blue shorts. With a grin, he took them off and put a finger in Felicino's tight hole. "Let me hear your voice..."

Felicino screamed and the other put another finger in the hole, moving them as a scissor. "I should put another finger... you are so tight"

"No! Please! Come in"

America frowned at Italy's impatience but he did what the other was asking for. With a sigh he entered the hole and the body trembled. He licked Italy's nipples and caressed his stomach. The blood came out of the little body, staining the blankets.

Italy wide opened his eyes in pleasure and pain."Ah! Please... St-stop... I think I'm gonna coming!" He covered his mouth with his hand and arched his back.

"Then do it. There is only me here"

Felicino nodded and his body relaxed. He came with a meow, kissed America's neck and smirked. "A lot of time ago... I think I would never do a thing like this with you..."

"But now you are" America purred and looked in Italy's eyes. He smiled softly "I'm sorry. I didn't mention to make you bleeding"

"Nessun problema, angelo mio" _Why did I call him like that? I used to call like that only Germany..._

"What did you say?"

"Eh, oh... I said there are no problems..." Italy did a forced smile.

"You said another thing" America smiled and Felicino crouched down against the chest of the other, feeling warm.

"Yes... but I'm too tired, now..."

"Whatever... I'm tired too"

America's breath became slow and regular and the guy slipped on the blankets. He put a arm around Italy's waist and closed his eyes. Italy did the same thing and the light of the sun trough the windows illuminated their sleep.

Paste your document here...


End file.
